Chosen Chapter 13: From the Deep
by Dozo14
Summary: When a mermaid is abducted by Bryant and Harper, her boyfriend asks the Chosen for help. With the Wizards involved, Violet realizes they need Arthur to save the mermaid, forcing them to work together after their fight. Billie deals with her feelings toward Nick.
1. Chapter 1

Chosen Chapter 13: From the Deep

Xxx

Somewhere deep under the Indian Ocean, a beautiful young woman was swimming through colorful corals and schools of fish. While her upper body was that of a young woman with waving blond hair, her lower half was a fishtail consisting of shiny golden scales. The mermaid picked up a clam and opened it, finding a beautiful pearl inside. She smiled and putt it in a small bag woven of seaweed. She headed to the surface at high speed and leaped up from the water. In front of her, there was a small tropical island untouched by humanity. She swam over and entered a bay with white sand.

The mermaid reached into her bag and pulled out a bracelet of red coral. She put it around her wrist and was momentarily surrounded in a golden glow. When she rose from the ocean, her tail had been replaced by human legs. The mermaid clumsily walked to a rock formation and moved a few rocks, revealing a small stash of supplies hidden there. She picked out a flowery dress and put it on. She then sat down in the sand, enjoying the sun as she waited.

"Nadia." A male voice called out from the sea.

The mermaid looked up and smiled as a merman entered the bay. He had short black hair and a muscular torso, while his tail was covered in red copper-colored scales.

"Ridley." Nadia replied as she ran to the water. "I have been waiting."

"Your legs. They're beautiful." Ridley said as he stared at them in amazement. "Did you have any trouble?"

"No, the sea hag never knew I was there." Nadia replied. "I was able to swim right in her lair and steal the bracelets without her even knowing."

"How does it feel?" Ridley asked.

"Strange, but good." Nadia replied. "I cannot wait to finally leave the seas and start our lives together. Here, I have one for you as well."

Nadia reached into her bag and threw a coral bracelet to Ridley. The merman caught it and stared at it with a frown. He placed it around his wrist and was surrounded by a golden glow. When he stepped out of the water, his tail had been transformed into two human legs. He walked into Nadia's arms and they kissed passionately. After a moment, Nadia took him to the rock formation and handed him some shorts and a tank top.

"Where did you get these?" Ridley asked.

"I borrowed them from some people on a boat." Nadia replied as he got dressed. "Well, technically I stole them."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Ridley asked.

"Of course I do." Nadia said. "I spent centuries in the seas, but I did not start living until you warmed up my heart. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I wish we could stay under the sea, but our people don't understand."

"As long as we have each other, we don't need anyone else." Ridley said.

"Oh, how romantic." A male voice noted sarcastically from behind.

The young couple turned around and saw two humans standing behind them. The first was a tall man with spiked brown hair, while the second a woman with dark red hair.

"Who are you?" Nadia asked confused. "I thought this island was unknown to humans."

"It is." The man replied. "I doubt anyone has ever set foot here."

"Then why are you here?" Ridley asked.

"Well, to find you of course." The woman replied. "You merfolk are hard to track, but once you leave the sea, you're like fish in a barrel."

The woman raised her hand and fired a bolt of lightning at Nadia and Ridley. They were zapped and thrown back into the hand. The woman laughed as electricity sparkled between her fingers.

"Careful, Harper, we don't want fried fish." The man snapped at her.

"Oh relax, Bryant." Harper replied. "You know they are immortal. A little spark won't kill them."

As the two strangers bickered, Ridley quickly helped Nadia to her feet and together, they ran for the ocean. When Bryant noticed them trying to escape, he held out his hand, causing a wall of sand to block their path and push them back.

"What do you want from us?" Ridley asked as he got up and stepped in front of Nadia to protect her. "We have done nothing to you."

"Oh my, he is so pretty." Harper said as she moved closer and eyed Riley. "And those muscles. Who knew fish could be so… yummy?"

Harper reached out her hand to touch Ridley, though he grabbed her arm. She smirked and a surge of electricity ran through his body. The merman screamed as he fell to his knees. Nadia begged Harper to stop and kneeled down next to her love.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked crying.

"Alright, enough toying, sis." Bryant remarked impatiently. "Let's just get them back to the mansion. We still have a lot to do."

"Fine." Harper replied as she rolled her eyes.

"Get back." Ridley whispered to Nadia.

Nadia nodded and did as he asked. When Harper turned her back on them, Ridley removed the coral bracelet from his wrist. He became surrounded in a golden glow and his tail returned. Before the strangers could react, Ridley spun around and hit Harper with his tail. She was thrown back a considerable distance and crashed into her brother. Ridley put the bracelet back on and his legs returned. He grabbed Nadia by the arm and started running toward the sea.

"You son of a…!" Harper screamed.

Harper fired a bolt of lightning, hitting Ridley in the back. He was thrown forward and lost grip of Nadia, who tripped and fell in the sand. Ridley rolled through the sand and lost his bracelet, turning back into a merman before hitting the water. When he resurfaced, he saw Nadia was lying in the sand.

"Nadia, hurry!" Ridley called out and she began crawling toward the sea.

"I don't think so." Bryant said.

Bryant held out his hand and clenched it into a fist. The sand underneath Nadia suddenly started shifting and she was pulled into a deep hole. She screamed until she was up to her neck in the sand. Ridley wanted to help her, though without his bracelet, all he could do was watch from the shallow water.

"Go!" Nadia screamed.

"I'm not leaving you." Ridley replied.

"You have to. You can't fight them alone." Nadia said determined. "Get help. I will be waiting for you, I know you will find me. Now go!"

Nadia managed to free her arms and threw her bracelet at Ridley. He caught it and hesitated. Deep down, he knew she was right, he could not save her alone, but he felt like he was abandoning her. He looked at the beach and saw the two strangers running toward them. He had no choice. He took one last look at the love of his life and then disappeared into the depths of the ocean.

"Well, your boyfriend certainly is a coward." Bryant remarked.

"He will find a way to free me." Nadia snapped at him.

"Then he'd better hurry, because we have big plans for you." Bryant replied.

Nadia struggled Bryant kneeled down in the sand and grabbed her arm. He and his sister then became surrounded in blue spirals as they all disappeared from the beach.

Xxx

In a popular bar near the campus, Billie was sitting alone at a table. On the other side of the bar, Duncan was playing pool with the twins and Darcy. As she looked in their direction, she noticed Nick was caressing Darcy's hips as she tried to make a shot in an attempt to distract her. She could not believe the two of them had been dating for a month already. They did not even make sense together. Darcy missed the shot and lost her turn. She turned to Nick and accused him of cheating, though he smirked and kissed her. Darcy kissed him back and they made out against the pool table.

"Get a room." Billie remarked annoyed as she rolled her eyes.

At that moment, Hope came walking up to the table with two glasses of wine. "Sorry it took so long." She said. "Had to make a bathroom break first."

"No problem." Billie replied as she was just happy to have company again, so she did not have to look at Nick and Darcy trying to swallow each other anymore.

"Well, they seem to be having fun." Hope noted when she saw them.

"I guess, I didn't really notice." Billie replied.

"At least they have someone. Just like Duncan and Nathan." Hope replied. "And we're stuck at the singles table."

"At least we have good company." Billie said.

"I'll toast to that." Hope replied as they clinked their glasses. "Still, I wouldn't mind getting some action myself. With work and the box, I barely get out."

"I thought you were thinking of going back to school." Billie noted.

"I am." Hope said. "But being a guardian of an ancient box of horrors doesn't pay the bills. I still need my job and I can't juggle three things at once."

"There has to be a way." Billie said as she tried to think of a solution. "What if you transfer to our school? You could drop the box off at our place when you have classes. And you could even get a job bartending here."

"Well, it can't be worse than the diner." Hope remarked as she looked around. "But no, I can't ask you to babysit all the sorrows of the world. You guys have your own witchy problems to deal with."

"Please what are friends for?" Billie replied. "Just think about it."

"Alright, I will think about it." Hope promised. "Now can we focus on other things? Like those two cute guys by the bar perhaps?"

Billie looked over at the bar and saw the guys Hope was talking about. They were cute, but not really her type, too preppy. Instead, she looked over at the pool table and saw Nick and Darcy were whispering something to each other. When Nick noticed her watching them, he winked at her. Annoyed, Billie looked away.

"What's going on?" Hope asked suspiciously. "You've been glaring at them all night."

"It's nothing, it's fine." Billie replied.

"Wait a minute, do you like him?" Hope asked.

"No." Billie said determined, though it didn't look like Hope believed her. "I don't."

"I don't buy it." Hope replied. "I thought I picked up on something during your house party, but now I'm sure. You have a thing for Nick."

"Please Hope, I really don't want to talk about this." Billie said. "Especially not with you, considering Darcy is your best friend. I would never interfere in that."

"I know you wouldn't." Hope said. "But I'm your friend as well, and I can tell it's bothering you."

"I don't even really like him." Billie argued. "He is a jerk, an arrogant and rude jerk who causes more trouble than he's worth."

"And yet you still want to get in his pants." Hope remarked.

"I hate myself." Billie mumbled.

"I think you're just attracted to trouble." Hope said. "I mean, first there was Jake, a witch hunter, and now a half warlock. You have a thing for bad boys."

"Thanks, Oprah." Billie replied as she rolled her eyes. "Now can we change the subject?"

"Fine." Hope said. "So where is Violet? I thought she was joining us?"

"No, she had a late meeting with this study group she joined." Billie replied. "They're working on some project."

"What for?" Hope asked.

"I think it was for extra credit, but it's more likely a distraction." Billie said. "To keep her mind off Arthur."

"Has she heard from him?" Hope asked.

"No." Billie replied. "It sucks. I thought he was supposed to be one of the good ones."

Billie sighed as she took a sip of her drink. She knew Violet was struggling with the whole Arthur situation, but wasn't sure how to help. Each time she had tried to talk about it, Violet had avoided the issue. Perhaps she needed to figure it out on her own.

Xxx

Violet said goodbye to her study group as they left the library. A cold wind instantly reminded her that it was the middle of winter, so she wrapped her arms around herself as she headed home. She enjoyed working on the research project. It helped keep her mind off other things. The extra credits weren't bad either. She was still struggling with the letter her parents had given her about her adoption. She had never wondered about her biological parents before, but now she was starting to. She had not told her friends about it yet. The only person she really wanted to talk to wasn't there. She had not seen Arthur in weeks, not after their fight, and she missed him.

Violet checked her phone and noticed several messages from Billie and Duncan asking to meet them at the bar. However, she just wanted to go home, drink some hot coco and go to bed. As she put her phone away, she realized she was walking the wrong way. There was a strange melody in the air that drew her in. She followed it until she reached the docks. As she reached the edge, she saw there was someone in the water. It was a handsome guy with short black hair, using a seashell as a flute. When he stopped playing, Violet snapped out of her trance.

"Oh my god." Violet called out. "What are you doing? The water is freezing! You need to get out of there before you get hypothermia."

"You heard my song." The guy replied.

"Are you listening to me?" Violet asked. "You could get really sick or worse. What is this, some kind of frat boy prank or hazing?"

"Don't worry, the cold doesn't affect me." The guy replied. "I called you here because I need your help. Only you could hear my song."

"What are you talking about?" Violet asked confused.

"You're a witch. I could sense your magic from afar." The guy replied. "That is why I called you here. Please, you have to help me find my love. She has been taken from me."

"I'm not sure I understand." Violet said. "Who are you?"

"Perhaps it's better if I just show you." The guy replied. "Follow me."

The guy swam away and Violet followed him down the stairs onto a docking area for small fishing boats. When she reached the end of the dock, the guy climbed out of the water and sat on the dock. Violet's gasped when she saw him fully. While his upper body was that of a muscular young man, his lower half was that of a fish.

"This cannot be happening." Violet said in utter disbelief. "You're a… a… fish?"

"Merman." The guy corrected her. "And like I said, I need your help. My love is in danger."

"Okay." Violet replied hesitantly.

"Thank you." The guy said. "We must hurry."

The merman revealed a strange coral bracelet and placed it around his wrist. For a moment, he was surrounded in a golden glow. Then he stood up. Violet's eyes widened when she noticed he was now fully human, as well as completely naked. She quickly adverted her eyes out of embarrassment, refusing to look at him.

"Is everything alright?" The merman asked obliviously.

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chosen Chapter 13: From the Deep

Part 2

Xxx

Just outside of the city of San Francisco, Bryant stood in the subterranean level of his father's mansion. In the middle of the open space stood a magically constructed aquarium, where the captured mermaid was imprisoned. She desperately knocked on the glass, calling out to her lover. Bryant smirked, thinking about how humiliating it would be for a powerful magical creature to be stuck in a bowl like a common goldfish. He was about to leave, when he suddenly heard a humming sound. He turned around and saw the mermaid was humming a melody. It was beautiful and mesmerizing. He moved closer and placed his hand on the glass.

"Please let me go." The mermaid pleaded.

"I can't…" Bryant replied hesitantly. "My father… We have big plans for you."

"I would be eternally grateful." The mermaid said as she continued her melody. "Please."

"I'm sorry." Bryant said, though he found it increasingly hard to resist her. "Well, maybe I can…"

Before Bryant could finish, he was hit with a surge of electricity. The mermaid was startled and stopped humming. With her melody gone, Bryant snapped out of his trance. He turned and saw an annoyed Harper walking toward him.

"Idiot." Harper snapped at him. "Did you forget about her powers?"

"I was caught off guard." Bryant replied annoyed. "It won't happen again."

"It better not." Harper said. "I know she's pretty, Bry, but you might want to think with your brain instead of your junk."

"Like you're any better." Bryant snapped at her. "You were all over her boyfriend at the beach. Or are you just jealous you're no longer the prettiest in the room?"

"Please, jealous of a fish?" Harper remarked as rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I just don't want her to escape. You know what's at stake."

"Of course I do." Bryant replied. "But one little mermaid is not going to be enough."

"Then find more." A voice sounded.

Bryant and Harper turned around and saw their father walking their direction. As always, he was dressed in a fine Italian suit. They both straightened up and waited nervously while Ambrose inspected the mermaid. She seemed intimidated and backed away. Ambrose turned to his children.

"I thought you had located two." Ambrose noted.

"One of them escaped, father." Bryant replied. "These things are slippery once they hit the water."

"Don't worry, daddy, we'll find him." Harper added.

"Forget about him." Ambrose replied. "Sooner or later he will show up looking for her. In the meantime, go back to the hag and find more."

"How many do we need?" Bryant asked.

"As many as it takes." Ambrose replied. "When the time is right, we will share this gift with all of your siblings."

"Even the traitor?" Bryant remarked.

"He is not a traitor." Ambrose said. "He just hasn't seen the light yet. He will take his rightful place in the family eventually."

Bryant wanted to argue, though he realized that would only anger his father. He did not trust his so-called brother one bit. As long as he had feelings for that witch, he would never join their cause. Not if he knew the true endgame. All of this was only one step in their plan. When they were done, nothing would be the same ever again.

xxx

After an awkward walk home from the docks, Violet gathered some clothes for her new merman friend from Duncan's room. Despite giving him her coat to tie around his waist, they had still gotten some weird looks from her elderly neighbors. She could only imagine what they were thinking. She wasn't even sure what to think herself. If she had not seen it first hand, she would have never believed merpeople were real. She had texted Billie and Duncan to come home immediately, as she did not know how to handle this situation. After finding some clothes that should fit, she headed back downstairs.

"I never understood your kind's need to cover yourselves." The merman said as she entered the living room and handed him the pile of clothes.

"Well, we like your privacy." Violet replied. "And fashion. Also, we're not as resistant to the weather as your kind is."

"I see." The merman said as he dropped her coat. "So it's not just practical, but decorative as well?"

"Exactly. Try the pants first." Violet said as she avoided looking at him by turning around. "By the way, you never told me your name."

"It's Ridley." The merman replied.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Violet." Violet said.

"I'm glad to have found you." Ridley replied. "And you can look again, I got the pants on."

"That's a relief." Violet noted and she turned to face him, though she still found his muscular chest quite distracting. She tried to focus on more important things. "So you said you needed my help?"

"Yes. My beloved was taken by some evil people." Ridley explained. "I need your help to save her."

"Your beloved?" Violet asked.

"Her name is Nadia." Ridley replied. "I met her while exploring a sunken human ship. She was the most beautiful thing I ever saw. I could instantly feel my heart warm up."

"That's so romantic." Violet said. "Love at first sight."

"Indeed. It is extremely rare among my people." Ridley said.

"What do you mean?" Violet asked.

"You don't know much about my people, do you?" Ridley asked with a smile.

"Honestly, I did not even know you existed." Violet admitted.

"It's alright, not many do." Ridley replied. "Our kind is cold-blooded by nature. We do not feel emotions like your kind does, because our hearts are cold as the water."

"Then how did you fall in love?" Violet asked.

"Sometimes we got lonely and go search for love. Other times it just happens on sight." Ridley explained. "That's what happened with Nadia and me. We were going to run away together and live normal lives. That's why we got these bracelets."

"Why do you need to run away?" Violet asked.

"Like I said, our kind is cold-hearted." Ridley explained. "They would not understand the bond we share. The cold sea would no longer be our home. We were ready to go live mortal lives, then she was taken from me."

"I'll help you find her." Violet said determined. "My friends will help. We will get her back."

"Thank you." Ridley replied. "I knew you would help the moment I sensed your presence. I can tell you're a good person. That's why I called you to me."

"Yeah, speaking of which…" Violet said. "How did you do that? I felt drawn to you somehow."

"It's one of our gifts." Ridley replied. "We can use our music to lure people to our location."

"Wait a minute." Violet said as she got a flashback to her middle school history lessons. "Isn't that how your kind used to lure innocent sailors to their deaths by shipwrecking them?"

"Only when they threatened us." Ridley replied. "We typically try to avoid contact with the surface world."

"Okay, I guess I can understand that." Violet said.

"Look, I want to tell you about our kind, but every moment we wait, Nadia is in danger." Ridley said impatiently. "I can't lose her."

"Don't worry, we will." Violet said.

In an attempt to comfort him, Violet placed her hand on Ridley's arm. The moment she touched him, she was pulled into a premonition. She saw him at the beach with a beautiful blonde girl. Then Bryant Hughes and a redhead appeared out of nowhere. She saw how they captured Nadia and how Ridley was forced to retreat into the ocean. Violet gasped when her premonition ended and lost her balance. She nearly tripped, though Ridley caught her in his arms.

"Are you okay?" Ridley asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Just a premonition." Violet replied a bit flustered.

"Whoa, what is going on here?" A familiar voice sounded.

Violet turned her head and saw Billie and Duncan standing in the door opening. Both of them seemed surprised and confused by what they saw. Violet had to admit it looked weird, as she was literally in the arms of a half-naked guy in the middle of their living room. She quickly got up and tried to act natural, even though she could feel her face turning bright red.

"Hi, uh… this is not what it seems." She mumbled.

"I don't know, Vi." Billie replied with an amused smile. "I think it's exactly what it looks like. I can see why you ditched us. Nice study buddy you got there."

"No, it's not like…" Violet started.

"These are your friends?" Ridley interrupted her.

"Yes." Violet said. "Uh, maybe you should finish getting dressed first so we can talk."

Ridley nodded and put on the shirt she had grabbed him from Duncan's room. It was a bit snug, but at least it fitted.

"What is going on?" Duncan asked with a frown. "And why is he wearing my clothes?"

"Right, this is going to be a bit difficult to explain." Violet said. "Ridley is a merman. He needs our help."

"A merman?" Billie asked.

"I know, right? I was shocked as well." Violet replied. "I had no idea they even existed."

"Oh, I knew they existed." Billie said casually. "I've just never met one before."

"Me neither." Duncan added. "Although we did learn about them in school."

"So I'm the only one who didn't know, again?" Violet asked annoyed. "Why don't you guys tell me stuff like this? What's next? Are you going to tell me that leprechauns and unicorns are real as well?"

Billie and Duncan both fell silent and exchanged amused looks. "Well, actually…" Billie started to say.

"Forget it. I don't even want to know." Violet interrupted her.

"Okay, then can we go back to why there is a merman in our living room?" Duncan asked.

"I need your help to save my beloved." Ridley said.

Feeling that the others needed a bit more context than that, Violet told everyone to sit down and explained everything that had happened, from when she met Ridley at the docks to the point where she had the premonition about Bryant.

"So can you help me?" Ridley asked when she was done.

"Of course." Billie replied. "We will reunite you with Nadia. We just need a way to find her."

"I already tried sensing her, but she is nowhere to be found." Ridley said.

"She is likely cloaked by magic." Duncan reasoned. "And considering who is involved, I don't think we can figure this out on our own."

"What do you mean?" Violet asked.

"We're up against the Wizards again, Vi." Duncan said. "And in order to deal with them, I think we need an expert on the subject."

As the others all looked at her, Violet felt a slight panic coming on. She knew exactly who Duncan was talking about, and although she did want to see him, she wasn't sure she was ready for it after the way they left things. However, when she looked at Ridley, desperate to reunite with the love of his life, she realized she had no choice. It was time for a visit to Magic School.

Xxx

As the bell announced the end of the period, the students at Magic School grabbed their stuff and ran off to lunch. When his students were gone, Arthur closed the door of his classroom and headed to the faculty room. The midterms had been keeping him busy with work, which helped keep his mind off other things. He had not spoken to Violet in weeks. Their last conversation kept repeating itself in his mind.

 _"You got so wrapped up in your research that you spaced out." Violet said. "I think this Wizard thing is really becoming an obsession."_

 _"I… Maybe you're right." Arthur admitted hesitantly. "I have been so focused on it. And I feel like I'm very close to an answer, but it's like my mind is playing tricks on me."_

 _"Well, I think you need to take a break." Violet replied. "This is not healthy. I'm going home. You can find me when you're ready to apologize."_

Arthur had not seen or spoken to her since. He picked up his phone every day, but stopped himself each time. There was something he could not figure out. Like there was something right underneath the surface he could not figure out. He had gone over his research notes countless times. Maybe he should just give up and admit he was obsessed.

"Thanks for the help, Professor McDowell." He heard a student say as he passed a classroom.

The student ran out of the classroom and nearly bumped into Arthur. She apologized and quickly joined her friends. At the same time, the professor left the classroom. Ben McDowell was a former student who was recently hired as a teacher.

"Ben, hey." Arthur said. "Heading to the faculty room?"

"Yeah, I'm starving." Ben replied. "Teaching basic spell casting is quite exhausting. I had to reverse two transformations and put out five fires."

"So it's a slow day." Arthur joked as they started walking. "Are you settling in alright?"

"Pretty much." Ben replied. "I was used to standing in front of the class as a temp, but now that I'm a professor, I have to deal with tons of paperwork."

"That's the downside of teaching." Arthur noted.

"I really need to get out and do something other than grading papers." Ben said. "Want to get a drink after work?"

"Love to, but I have some stuff to figure out." Arthur replied.

"I get it." Ben said. "Relationship drama sucks."

"What?" Arthur asked surprised. "How did you know?"

"Dude, how long have you been here?" Ben replied. "Magic School is like a breeding ground for gossip. The teachers are even worse than the students. Everyone knows about you and that Chosen girl."

"So what are they saying?" Arthur asked slightly troubled.

"Well, nobody really knows fur sure, but the general consensus is that you screwed up big time." Ben replied. "At least that's what Mrs. Winterbourne is saying."

"That sounds about right." Arthur admitted.

"So come with me to the bar tonight." Ben said. "We can get a beer and talk about it, or just drink, whatever works."

"I'll think about it." Arthur replied.

"Cool, I just realized I forgot my lunch, so I'm heading back." Ben said.

"See you in a few." Arthur said as Ben raced back to his classroom.

Arthur was about to enter the faculty room when one of the magical portals in the hall was activated. A swirling blue portal opened and someone stepped out. Arthur froze when he saw who, Violet. It was good to see her, though it painfully reminded him how much he missed her. An awkward tension rose when she noticed him. Neither of them seemed to know how to start the conversation.

"Hi, how are you?" Arthur eventually said.

"I'm okay." Violet replied. "Can we go somewhere private to talk? It's important."

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chosen Chapter 13: From the Deep

Part 3

Xxx

In a dark underwater cavern, a dark-skinned woman dressed in rags tended to a collection of weeds and fungi while humming a creepy tune. She kneeled next to a glowing mushroom and used a bony knife to cut it loose from the rocks. She then walked over to a large black cauldron and crumbled the mushroom over the boiling liquid while continuing her tune. On the other side of the cavern, two figures appeared in spiraling blue energy, Bryant and Harper.

"So you have returned." The ragged woman noted without looking up from her cauldron. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"I think you already know, hag." Bryant replied.

"Perhaps I do, but I like to talk." The hag said as she turned to them while stirring in her cauldron. "I rarely get visitors."

"I wonder why." Harper remarked as she stepped around with a disgusted look. "You have such a lovely damp cave."

"I prefer the damp and darkness." The hag replied.

"Can we get down to business, please?" Bryant said impatiently. "We captured the mermaid you located for us, but the merman got away."

"And you need my help to track him?" The hag asked. "Again?"

"We don't care about one stupid merman." Harper replied. "He is expendable. We need more of them, lots more."

"It's not often that surface dwellers are interested in those that live under the sea." The hag replied. "What do you hope to gain from this?"

"That's none of your business, hag." Harper said. "We can pay you, double what we gave last time."

"I already have all that I could need from you." The hag replied. "What more could I want?"

"How about your life?" Harper threatened as electricity sparked between her fingers.

The Sea Hag glared at her and stopped stirring her potion. She held out her hand and sea weed appeared around Harper, binding her in place. Bryant tried to attack the hag, though she waved her other hand and a column of water rose from the floor to trap him. Both wizards struggled to get free, but the hag's magic was too powerful. When Bryant almost drowned, the hag lowered her hands and freed them both. Bryant gasped for air as he collapsed.

"I do not take kindly to threats in my own home." The hag replied. "You arrogant wizards should know better than to underestimate the power of the sea."

"Fine, we're sorry." Harper said reluctantly. "But you know our father can reward you. Anything you want."

"If Ambrosius wanted to make a deal, he should have come himself." The hag said. "Not send his bastard offspring. You are weak and fragile."

"Not for long." Bryant said angrily.

"I see." The hag said after a moment of consideration. "So that is what you're after. You hope to claim their immortality for yourselves."

"The ancient wizards were immortal." Bryant replied. "And now we shall be as well. We will reclaim our former glory and rule this world."

"I still have not heard a reason why I should assist you." the hag noted.

"We'll give you what you want." Harper replied. "When we rule the earth, we will give you the seas."

"Foolish girl, the seas are not yours to give." The hag said.

"Then what do you want?" Bryant asked impatiently. "There must be something."

"There might be." The hag replied. "Tell me, once you have captured the merfolk, how do you plan to obtain their immortality? It must be given willingly, and there are only a few magical artifacts capable of storing it."

"We know about the Auger Shells." Harper said. "And where to obtain them."

"As I suspected." The hag replied with a sinister smile. "In that case, there is something you can do for me after all."

"Tell us." Bryant said.

"In the place where you will find the shells, there is something I desire." The hag replied. "Something that will ensure my rule over the seas."

"So if we get it for you, we have a deal?" Bryant asked.

"You will have your immortality and your surface world, while I have the seas." The hag said. "And our worlds will never have to cross paths again."

"Sounds perfect." Harper remarked. "I've had enough of the smell of fish for several lifetimes."

The hag nodded and walked to a pool of water in the cavern. She held out her hands and closed her eyes as she began humming a tune. The water began to rise and bubble as if it were boiling. Harper impatiently crossed her arms while Bryant stepped closer to take a look at the water. As sudden as it began bubbling, the water became still again. A glowing image of the world appeared in the water with dozens of bright spots appearing all over it.

"How many did you need?" The hag asked as she turned to Bryant with a sinister smile.

Xxx

Arthur and Violet walked through the halls of Magic School in an uncomfortable silence. Neither of them knew what to say and they avoided eye contact. Each time Violet tried to say something, she stopped. She wanted to say she had missed him, that she was worried. Arthur looked like he had not slept in weeks. When they entered his office, Arthur closed the door to give them some privacy.

"Can I get you anything?" Arthur asked.

"No, thanks." Violet replied.

Arthur hesitantly stood by the door while Violet walked around his office. When she noticed his research journals on the desk, she could not help but feel disappointed. She had told him his research was becoming on obsession, and it seemed like she had been right.

"You're still researching the wizards." She noted.

"It's not what you think." Arthur replied. "I thought about what you said, but I just know there is something I'm missing. I just need to figure out the final piece of the puzzle."

"Why is this so important?" Violet asked.

"I don't know." Arthur admitted. "For some reason, I just know it is."

"Do you realize how obsessive that sounds?" Violet asked concerned. "You look terrible. Have you been eating and sleeping at all?"

"I have." Arthur replied less than convincingly.

"I'm worried about you, Arthur." Violet said.

"You're worried?" He asked surprised. "I thought you were angry. You said you wanted a break."

"I was angry, but it's not that simple." Violet replied. "I said that we needed a break because I wanted you to think, to gain some perspective. I waited for you to call."

"I tried." Arthur said. "I picked up the phone a hundred times, but I didn't know what to say."

"Why not?" Violet asked upset. "Is this research really more important than us?"

"No, of course not." Arthur said. "I love you, Violet."

"I love you too." Violet admitted.

"I know I can figure this out." Arthur said determined. "I'm so close. I just need a little more time."

"How much more?" Violet asked upset. "Another a week, a month?"

Arthur hesitated and Violet realized she had already gotten her answer. As much as she loved him, she could not keep waiting forever. "Coming here was a mistake." She said and she turned to leave.

"No, please wait." Arthur said as he grabbed her hand.

Violet gasped as she was pulled into a premonition. _She saw Arthur in an office and he was scared. The door opened and a man in a suit came in, followed by Bryant. Then the mysterious redhead appeared behind Arthur and electrocuted him. The man in the suit placed his hands on Arthur's face and then everything went blank._ When the premonition ended, Arthur stumbled back with a shocked look. Violet tried to make sense of what she had seen.

"I remember." Arthur whispered.

"What do you mean?" Violet asked confused.

"Your premonition." Arthur replied. "Somehow it triggered my own memories. I know what happened now. I have the final piece of the puzzle."

"What were you doing with Bryant?" Violet asked. "And who was that man? What did he do to you?"

"That man was my father." Arthur said. "Bryant is my half-brother."

"What?" Violet asked shocked. "Are you sure? How is that possible?"

"His name is Ambrose." Arthur replied. "He wants to return the wizard race to its former glory. By rebuilding it through his own blood. He reached out to me, but his plans are evil. He seeks to destroy everything in his way. That's why he murdered the Tribunal."

"Oh my God!" Violet called out. "How did you get away from him?"

"I don't think I did." Arthur replied. "I met Ambrose the night of your party. I think he did something to my mind, to repress my memories. I knew I was missing something."

"So that's why you've been obsessing over this." Violet said. "You had your memories altered, so you felt like you were going insane."

"Exactly." Arthur replied. "But that's still not an excuse. I left you worried sick. I should have called you."

"It's alright." Violet said as she went over to hug him. "I just missed you."

"I missed you too." Arthur replied. "If it wasn't for you, I might have driven myself crazy. I'm glad you stopped by."

"Actually, I came here for a reason." Violet replied. With all this new information, she wasn't quite sure how to say it. Arthur was more involved with this than she ever could have suspected. "I guess it's about your family."

Xxx

Billie stood in the door opening of the kitchen, watching how Ridley was flicking through the channels on the TV in the living room. For a magical being like him, modern technology was probably a huge adjustment. At least it kept him distracted while they waited for Violet to get back. Billie hoped she was doing alright, as seeing Arthur could not be easy for her. Billie turned around and headed to the counter, where Duncan was making something to eat.

"Violet is taking a while, isn't she?" Duncan noted.

"She and Arthur probably have a lot to talk about." Billie replied.

"Yeah, it can't be easy for her." Duncan said. "But if anyone knows what we're up against, it's him."

"I know." Billie replied. "Though part of me wants to kick his ass for treating her like this."

"It's none of our business." Duncan said. "Besides, we might not even know the full story, so stay out of it."

"Fine." Billie replied reluctantly. "I've got enough drama to deal with anyway."

"What drama?" Duncan asked.

"Never mind." Billie quickly said.

"Wait, does this have something to do with last night?" Duncan asked. "I thought you were acting strange."

"It's nothing." Billie replied.

"Really? Because I noticed you giving us dirty looks a couple of times." Duncan said. "Do you have a problem with me and Nathan? Do you still not trust the twins?"

"Okay, trust me, this has nothing to do with you or Nathan." Billie replied. "It's the other one I have trouble with."

"What's going on between you and Nick?" Duncan asked.

Before Billie could answer, the kitchen door opened and Nick and Nathan came walking in. Billie rolled her eyes. How great that the jerk she had a crush on could just barge into her home at any given moment.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Duncan asked surprised as he kissed Nathan.

"Well, you guys left in a hurry last night, so we figured we'd see what's going on." Nathan replied.

"Yeah, and we missed you." Nick added as he leaned against the counter and looked at Billie.

"Didn't you have a girlfriend to keep you company?" Billie remarked.

"Darcy? I'd hardly call her my girlfriend." Nick said with a smug smile. "We're just having some fun, you know?"

"No, I don't." Billie replied. "And I doubt Darcy does."

"Uh, who the hot guy watching your TV?" Nathan asked as he looked in the living room and saw Ridley sitting there.

"Hot?" Duncan asked with a frown.

"Just saying." Nathan replied as he shrugged casually.

"His name is Ridley, he is a merman and an innocent." Duncan explained. "Violet found him last night, which is why we had to leave the bar. His love was kidnapped by the wizards."

"Okay, if we weren't all witches, that would have been a really weird sentence." Nathan said. "But now it sort-of makes sense."

"Yeah, our lives are pretty strange." Duncan noted. "So are you guys gonna help?"

"Sure." Nick replied as he sat down. "It's not like we've got better things to do."

"My hero." Billie remarked sarcastically.

Nick smirked and Billie walked away. She was not in the mood to deal with his smug attitude. As she entered the living room, several spirals of blue energy formed in front of her and Violet and Arthur appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey, you're back." Billie said.

"Yeah, and our problems are a little bigger than we realized." Violet said in a serious tone.

After everyone gathered in the living room, Violet and Arthur began explaining about her premonition and about Arthur's connection to the wizards. They told them that Ambrose wanted to bring back the wizard race and that he had messed with Arthur's mind. Targeting merfolk only seemed like one step in a much bigger plan, just like killing the Tribunal was.

"Well, at least that clears our name in the Tribunal murder." Nick noted. "Silver lining, anyone?"

"I don't understand." Ridley said. "What does all of this have to do with Nadia and me?"

"I have one theory." Arthur sad. "Ambrose wants to bring back the wizards. But all his children were born to mortal women, meaning we are all mortal."

"So he wants to steal our immortality." Ridley concluded.

"I think so." Arthur said.

"You're probably right." Billie said as she looked at Arthur. "But whatever his intentions are, we cannot let him harm more innocents. We have to stop him."

The others nodded, even Arthur. Billie wanted to trust him, but she had to admit she had doubts. Not only were the wizards his family, but Ambrose had messed with his mind as well. She worried where this would all end and what role Arthur would play in it. Billie looked at Violet and saw her friend had picked up on her doubts.

Xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Chosen Chapter 13: From the Deep

Part 4

Xxx

On the rocky beaches of Northern Ireland, Bryant and Harper appeared in the pouring rain through blue spirals. After receiving the locations of the merfolk from the sea hag, the two had teleported all over the world to capture them. However, the creatures proved to be slippery and difficult to catch. They were still empty-handed and starting to get very frustrated.

"I'm getting tired of this." Harper remarked as she rubbed her arms against the cold. "My clothes are wet and smell like fish."

"Your complaining isn't helping." Bryant replied as they started walking. "Try to remember why we're doing this. Immortality."

"I only care about the here and now." Harper said. "And all I want now is a hot bath."

"If you don't care, then why are you here?" Bryant asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Harper replied. "But I guess I know the answer. You're so desperate to get daddy's approval. Must suck to know you're not the favorite son."

"Shut up." Bryant said. "You don't know anything about me."

"We're family, whatever that means." Harper replied.

"That doesn't mean we have to like each other." Bryant said. "We share the same blood. Other than that, we have nothing in common."

"Suit yourself." Harper said. "But what do you think is going to happen once we capture the merfolk?"

"We claim our immortality and help father reclaim this world for the Wizards." Bryant replied.

"And then what?" Harper asked. "Think we'll live happily ever after?"

"We can do whatever we want." Bryant said impatiently.

"Sounds pretty boring to me." Harper noted. "The entire world at our feet, no fun or excitement. Nobody to play with."

"You mean nobody to torture with your sadistic electro-games?" Bryant replied.

"Well, I'll always have you, big brother." Harper said smirking as electricity sparked between her fingers.

"You're insane." Bryant replied as he rolled his eyes. "Father should have kept you locked up."

"And he should have left you in that dump you called a home." Harper snapped at him. "I'm never going back to that place."

"Neither am I." Bryant said determined. "I'd rather die."

"Then I guess we have more in common than we thought." Harper replied.

"Quiet. We're getting close." Bryant said as he saw a large rock formation in front of them. It was the entrance to some underwater caverns where a mermaid was hiding. The two wizards circled the rock formation and discovered a cavern on land.

"I don't get why you would chose this place over some tropical paradise." Harper remarked.

"Well, the hag said mermaids love exploring." Bryant replied. "Either way, these caverns are the perfect place to catch her. I can use my power to seal any escape routes."

Bryant placed his hand on the rocks. He could feel how the formation was constructed. There was a large chamber with several tunnels leading to the sea. He quickly used his power to collapse them all. Harper smiled and stepped inside, using lightning in her hand as a torch. The two descended into the cavern and reached the chamber. A beautiful mermaid with black hair was desperately trying to find a way out.

"Who are you? What did you do?" The mermaid asked when she saw them. "Let me out."

"Sorry, Ariel, but your exploring days are over." Harper said as she fired a bolt of lightning at the mermaid. She screamed as she was electrocuted until she passed out. "Well, that's two down. Do we really need more?"

"Unfortunately, we do." Bryant said annoyed.

xxx

As the others were still downstairs, Billie headed to her room for a quick change of clothes, since her current outfit was not exactly suited for kicking ass. Now that they knew who had kidnapped Nadia and why, their goal was clear. However, they had no idea how to fight someone as powerful as this Ambrose figure. He seemed to be in an entirely different league, far more powerful than any member of the Brotherhood.

After changing into some combat gear, Billie wanted to head back, though before she could, Violet entered her bedroom. She knew this was coming, as Violet had noticed her doubts about Arthur.

"Violet, hi." Billie said. "Something wrong?"

"Billie, we both know why I'm here." Violet said. "Can we please just get it out?"

"Alright." Billie replied. "Honestly, I'm not sure we can trust Arthur with all of this."

"How can you say that?" Violet asked. "You know I love him."

"I know you do." Billie said. "And I'm sorry."

"How can you not trust him after everything we've been through?" Violet asked. "How can you not trust me? I know him better than anymore."

"I do trust you, Violet." Billie admitted. "But can you honestly say you still know him? Even now that we know the truth about his father?"

"Arthur didn't know about Ambrose." Violet said. "He is a good person. He would never side with someone as evil as that."

"I know that, Vi." Billie replied. "I know Arthur is a good person, but Ambrose isn't. We don't know what he has done to him."

"What do you mean?" Violet asked confused.

"Look, Ambrose manipulated Arthur's memories." Billie said. "But how can we be sure that's all he did? What if Ambrose messed with his mind as well? He could be controlling him as we speak."

"You think Ambrose is using Arthur against us?" Violet asked.

"Arthur might not even realize it." Billie said. "I want to believe he is on our side, but we have to be careful. We've never faced anything like Ambrose."

"I don't know." Violet said hesitantly.

"I'm not saying this to hurt you." Billie replied. "I'm trying to protect you."

"I get it." Violet admitted. "I just don't want to believe it."

"Of course not, you love him." Billie said as she hugged her. "We'll figure this out, but first we have an innocent to save, so let's keep this between us for now, okay?"

"Okay." Violet replied as she wiped away some tears.

Billie wondered if Violet believed her, as she obviously loved Arthur and didn't want to doubt him. Billie hoped she was wrong, but she couldn't take that risk. There was a knock on the door. Billie turned around and saw Duncan was standing there.

"Hey, what's going on?" Billie asked.

"We have a plan, sort of." Duncan replied.

"What is it?" Violet asked.

"Well, we started wondering how the Wizards are tracking the merfolk." Duncan explained. "They are nearly impossible to find underwater, so we figured they must have had help. According to Ridley, only one being is capable of tracking them across the seas. A hag."

"A hag?" Billie asked with a frown. "Like a creepy old lady?"

"More like a powerful witch that controls the seas." Duncan replied. "Nadia stole the coral bracelets from one of them."

"And now you think the wizards are working with one?" Violet asked.

"It's our best bet." Duncan replied. "We have already tried locating Nadia and failed. The hag might be able to lead us to her."

"Sounds like a plan." Billie said. "But how do we find the sea hag?"

"Ridley can lead us to her lair." Duncan said. "Apparently, hags have a very distinct underwater stench. Merfolk can sense them from miles away."

"What about Arthur?" Violet asked.

"We should leave him here." Billie replied quickly. "We can have him and the twins prepare some potions and stuff. Just in case."

"Am I missing something?" Duncan asked with a suspicious frown.

"Oh, just that Billie thinks my boyfriend is being controlled by his evil father." Violet said frustrated. "She thinks Arthur is working for Ambrose."

"I didn't mean it like that." Billie argued. "I'm just saying that we need to consider the possibility."

"I hate to say it, Vi, but maybe Billie is right." Duncan said after a moment of consideration. "We don't know what happened between them."

"So you both think he is evil?" Violet asked angrily.

"No, that's not what we're saying." Duncan replied.

"Forget it. I get where you're coming from, but I don't believe it." Violet said. "I think you and the twins should go after the hag and I'll stay here to get some answers."

"How?" Billie asked.

"If Arthur is being controlled with magic, I'm sure magic can reveal the truth." Violet replied determined.

"Alright." Billie said hesitantly. "Just be careful."

"I will." Violet said. "I promise."

Billie and Duncan exchanged looks and nodded. They both realized that this was something Violet needed to figure out on her own. It was her relationship and her choice to make. Meanwhile, there was another couple of lovers that needed their help.

Xxx

Through the smoke of a teleportation potion, Billie, Duncan, Ridley and the twins appeared on a deserted beach outside of the city. Billie still wasn't sure about leaving Violet behind, but she knew she had to trust her friend. She was no longer the shy and awkward girl from a year ago, she was more confident and stronger now. She could handle herself.

"So now what?" Nick asked impatiently as he looked around.

"As soon as I get into the water, I should be able to track the hag and find her lair." Ridley said.

"And how are we going to track him once he's underwater?" Nathan asked.

"Time to test your telepathic range." Duncan replied. "We need the two of you to maintain a link to Ridley. Once he reaches the lair, we'll use a teleportation potion to get there."

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked. "We've never done anything like this."

"Of course I am." Duncan replied. "You were able to send me a telepathic message from over four hundred miles away. You can do this."

"Alright. We'll try." Nathan said.

Ridley nodded and headed to the sea. When he was waist-high in the water, he removed his clothes and the coral bracelet, returning him to his merman self. He tossed the bracelet and clothes to Billie and dove underwater. He resurfaced a moment later.

"I'm picked up her scent." Ridley said. "Are you ready?"

"We need this work." Billie said determined as she turned to the twins. "We can't lose him."

"You know, you're really hot when you're being bossy." Nick remarked with a smile.

"Just focus." Billie replied annoyed.

"Relax, we got this." Nick said as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. They closed their eyes and focused. "We got a strong signal."

"Alright, go." Duncan said. "We'll be right behind you."

Ridley nodded and disappeared underwater. Billie impatiently paced around in the sand as she waited. "Can you still sense him?" She asked after what seemed like forever.

"Do you have so little faith in me? That hurts." Nick remarked without opening his eyes.

"Ignore him, we're still tracking him." Nathan added. "Hold on, he is slowing down. Quick, a potion."

Duncan reached into his pocket and handed Nathan a potion. When he shattered it in the sand, they all disappeared in a cloud of smoke. When they rematerialized, they were standing in a dark underwater cavern. Glowing mushrooms illuminated the cavern in a creepy pale light.

"It worked." Nathan said surprised.

"You should be more confident in your abilities." Duncan replied. "Just because you lost your strength and speed, doesn't mean that you're powerless."

"Where is Ridley?" Billie asked.

"I'm here." Ridley said as he surfaced in the water. "The hag is close, so I hid until you got here."

Billie placed the bracelet and the clothes on the ground. Ridley climbed out of the water and put the bracelet on, giving him human legs. Billie quickly turned around to give him some privacy as he got dressed again.

"Alright, let's go see what this hag has to say." Duncan said.

The group went deeper into the cavern and reached an open space. There were fungi growing on the walls and a large round pool in the center. A large black cauldron stood next to it.

"I don't think she's home." Nick remarked.

"No, she is here." Ridley said with a disgusted face. "Her stench is overwhelming."

"Who dares intrude my home?" A creepy voice echoed through the cavern.

Water rose from the floor and it gathered into the shape of a dark-skinned woman with ragged hair and clothes. She held out her hands and seaweed appeared around all five of them. Billie struggled against the weed, but it was too strong to break.

"Stop, we're not here to fight." Duncan said. "We just want to talk."

"You wish to talk?" the hag asked. "Then why do you invade my home and insult me? Why do you carry artifacts that were stolen from me?"

"We know you're working with the wizards." Billie said.

"I'm not working with them." The hag replied. "We bartered. I gave them what they wanted and in return, they will get me what I want."

"You showed them where they could find the merfolk." Duncan said. "But how are they going to steal their immortality?"

"For that, they need a rare magical artifact." The hag replied. "The last of which are stored in a place long forgotten."

"Auger Shells." Ridley concluded. "But then their plan will surely fail. Immortality must be given up willingly. Nadia would never give hers to them."

"Are you sure, boy?" The hag asked. "After all, wizards are skilled at casting illusions."

"Wait." Duncan said. "That means Ambrose can easily trick them into giving up their immortality."

"But they still need the Auger Shells." Billie replied. "Which means we can still stop them."

"Except we're a little tied up at the moment." Nick noted.

"Where are the shells?" Billie asked.

"I know where." Ridley said. "But that is place is cursed and dangerous. The wizards could never reach it."

"We can't take that chance." Billie said. "Time to get out of here."

"Foolish witch." The hag snapped at her as she clenched her fist, causing the seaweed to tighten. "You're mine now. I think I'll turn you into sea snails."

"I wouldn't count on it." Billie said. "Duncan?"

"Got it." Duncan replied.

Duncan closed his eyes and slummed over. An astral copy of him appeared behind the hag. He conjured a metallic sphere and threw it at the hag, though she sensed the attack and turned into water. She reformed and held out her hand, trapping Duncan in a column of water. Billie squinted her eyes and telekinetically threw the hag across the cavern. Duncan was freed and threw another metallic sphere, which vanquished her in a fiery explosion upon impact. The seaweed then rotted away, freeing Billie and the others.

"No!" Ridley called out. "She could have led us to Nadia."

"Don't worry." Billie said. "They still need her, as long as they don't have the Auger Shells, they won't be able to steal her immortality."

"You said you knew where to find them." Duncan said. "We need to obtain them before they do."

"So where are the shells?" Nick asked.

"Like I said, they are in a cursed and dangerous place." Ridley said. "A place that the wizards could never reach. The sunken city of Atlantis."

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Chosen Chapter 13: From the Deep

Part 5

Xxx

On a large and luxurious yacht in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, Ambrose stood on the front deck with his eyes closed. In his hands he held the Staff of Magnus, which was glowing in a pale blue light. When he held the staff to the left, the glow became stronger and the yacht magically altered its course accordingly. Ambrose opened his eyes and let go of the staff, though it kept hovering. It would not be long now, he could feel he was getting closer.

Ambrose turned and stepped onto the lower deck, where he poured himself a drink with some ice. He took his phone out of his jacket pocket and dialed a number as he sat down.

"Hello son. It's your father." Ambrose said. "Can you give me an update?"

Ambrose took a sip as he heard what his son had to say. "Good." He eventually said. "We are proceeding as planned. Your siblings are gathering what we need as we speak. Soon the first step will be completed. We are depending on you for step two. Do not disappoint me."

Ambrose hung up the phone and smiled proudly. The time of the Wizards was almost upon them, a new dynasty would rule this world. He had waited long enough, and he would make sure nothing stood in their way.

Xxx

While the others went off to confront the Sea Hag, Violet stayed behind at the house with Arthur. She had convinced him it was only because they needed potions, but there was another reason. Billie and Duncan were worried that Arthur was being controlled by Ambrose. They suspected that he had done more than just erase his memories. Violet did not want to believe them, as she loved Arthur, but she could not deny there was reason to doubt.

Violet headed to the kitchen with a small piece of paper in her hands. She had written a spell to reveal the truth, though she hoped she didn't need to use it. As she was about to enter the kitchen, she heard Arthur on the phone.

"No, I understand." Arthur said to the person on the other hand. "Don' worry. I will handle it."

Violet waited until he hung up and entered the kitchen. "Hey, were you on the phone?" She asked innocently.

"Yeah… That was Ben." Arthur quickly said as he turned around. "He wanted me to go over his lecture."

"I see." Violet replied. "So how are the potions coming along?"

"I think they're about done." Arthur said as he stirred the large pot on the stove. "These should pack quite the punch."

"Billie said it was one of Piper Halliwell's recipes." Violet said.

"That explains it." Arthur replied.

Violet headed to the cupboard to get the potion bottles and slipped the spell into her pocket. She didn't want to use it without trying to talk to him first.

"So how are you feeling?" Violet asked. "After what your father did?"

"It feels strange." Arthur replied. "Like the last few weeks have been some kind of weird nightmare, like I wasn't myself. He invaded my mind, took my memories."

"So do you feel like yourself again?" Violet asked.

"I think I'm getting there." Arthur said. "The worst part is that it drove a wedge between us. I feel guilty about it."

"It wasn't your fault." Violet replied.

"Part of it was." Arthur admitted. "Bryant came to me the night of your party. I could have said no, but a part of me was curious. I just wanted answers."

"You've been searching for a long time." Violet said.

"Aren't you ever curious?" Arthur asked. "I know you love your adoptive parents, but you don't know where you come from either."

"I…" Violet said hesitantly, thinking about the letter her parents had given her. Lately she had been wondering, but now was not the time to discuss it. She needed to know Arthur was still the one she fell in love with. "No, not really." She eventually said.

"I wish I could let it go." Arthur replied. "But it's like an obsession for me."

"I'm sorry the answers weren't what you hoped." Violet said.

"Thanks." Arthur replied. "I'm glad we can talk about this."

"Me too." Violet said hesitantly, knowing she had to ask more directly. "So after, you know, what your father did. Are you sure you're okay?"

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked with a frown.

"Well, maybe this sounds stupid." Violet replied. "But are you sure that he just took your memories?"

"Wait, do you think he did something else?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know." Violet said. "Maybe."

"Where is this coming from?" Arthur asked.

"Uh… well. I mean, we don't really know what Ambrose is capable of." Violet explained. "And we don't know exactly what he is planning."

"He wants to reclaim this world for his kind." Arthur said angrily. "By any means necessary. I could never agree to that. I can't believe you think I'm involved."

"I don't think that." Violet said. "I know you would never join him willingly."

"But you think he might be controlling me or something?" Arthur asked.

"Well, Billie pointed out that it was possible." Violet replied. "You might not even realize it. He did mess with your mind after all."

"But I would know." Arthur argued. "I feel fine. I finally feel like myself again."

"And I really want to believe it." Violet said as she took his hands and looked him deep in his eyes. "But can you say with absolute certainty that he is not still affecting you?"

"I…" Arthur started saying, but then Violet noticed the hesitation in his eyes. He let go of her and took a few steps back. "You're right. I cannot be absolutely certain. After all, he is a master at illusions and mind manipulation. You're right not to trust me."

"I do trust you." Violet assured him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Arthur replied. "That's why we cannot take any chances. I should go."

"No, wait." Violet said. "I wrote a spell."

"What kind of spell?" Arthur asked.

"To reveal the truth." Violet replied as she got the piece of paper from her pocket. "I wrote it just in case, but I didn't want to use it without telling you."

"I think you should use it." Arthur said determined. "Lock me in a crystal cage and cast the spell. If Ambrose's evil is still influencing me, at least I know you will be safe."

"Alright." Violet said reluctantly.

A few moments later, Arthur stood in the middle of the living room, surrounded by five glowing crystals. Violet stood in front of him with the spell, her hands were trembling slightly. At heart, she knew Arthur was himself, but her mind still wondered what if. Arthur noticed her doubt and nodded reassuringly. Violet smiled faintly and cast the spell.

" _Forces of light hear my pleas,_

 _Help set this troubled mind free,_

 _Reveal to us what is unknown,_

 _Is his mind truly his own?"_

When Violet finished the spell, Arthur became surrounded in a pale glow. At first nothing happened, but then he slumped over and started coughing. Concerned, Violet stepped forward, but froze when he suddenly shot up. The air around Arthur rippled and he transformed into someone else. Violet gasped as she recognized him from her premonition.

"Miss Morgan, I presume." Ambrose said politely.

"What did you do to Arthur?" Violet asked.

"All I did was try to make him see the bigger picture." Ambrose replied.

"You manipulated him, played with his mind." Violet said. "How could you do that to your own son?"

"He failed to see the truth." Ambrose said. "His place is with his own kind. His family."

"Arthur would never side with you." Violet said. "You killed the Tribunal, you're planning to kill Nadia for her immortality. You're a monster."

"I am merely a father trying to secure his legacy." Ambrose replied.

"Are you controlling him?" Violet asked.

"No. I still have hope my son will come to me on his own free will." Ambrose replied. "What you're talking to is merely an illusion. A fragment of my power that lingered in his mind. I was surprised you were able to trigger his memories. You must share a special bond."

"We love each other." Violet said.

"Love is just another trick of the mind." Ambrose stated. "Your relationship cannot last. I suggest you end it before the choice is no longer yours."

"You won't get between us." Violet said in an attempt to sound defiant, though her voice was trembling.

Ambrose smiled unimpressed as the air around him rippled and his image faded. Arthur fell to his knees and coughed until a small cloud of smoke poured out of his mouth and evaporated. Violet kicked away one of the crystals and kneeled down next to him.

"What happened?" Arthur asked confused.

"You don't remember?" Violet asked.

"No, when the spell took effect, I blacked out." Arthur said. "Did it work?"

"Yes, it did." Violet replied. "Your dad wasn't controlling you, but a part of him was still hidden in your mind. He is gone now."

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, I saw him." Violet said. "That black smoke you coughed up was the last of his power. But I don't think he is going to give up. He seems determined."

"Did he threaten you?" Arthur asked angrily. "What did he say?"

"It's not important." Violet said in an attempt to convince herself, as Ambrose scared her more than she wanted to admit.

Xxx

As Ambrose's yacht neared its destination guided by the staff, Bryant and Harper appeared on deck through spirals of blue energy. They were spent from hunting merfolk and in much need of a shower, some food and sleep. The siblings went to the lower deck and found their father sitting at a table filled with everything they could possibly desire and more. Bryant's stomach rumbled as he saw it, though he tried to suppress it. He didn't want to seem weak in front of his father.

"Come, sit, my children." Ambrose said as he gestured them to sit down. "You must be hungry."

"Thanks, dad." Harper replied as she sat down and poured herself an orange juice. Bryant followed and reached for the sandwiches.

"Did you find what we need?" Ambrose asked.

"We caught six of them." Harper said. "They're all trapped under the mansion ready to be stripped of their precious immortality."

"That would suffice for now." Ambrose replied. "Did they give you much trouble?"

"Nothing we couldn't handle." Bryant said quickly. "We can go back and catch more."

"It can wait." Ambrose replied.

"How many are we going to need in the end?" Harper asked. "You never told us how many of us there are anyway."

"There is a reason for that." Ambrose said. "Some are not old enough to join our cause yet, others are fulfilling other purposes. Our family shall be complete when our task is done."

"What other purposes?" Bryant asked.

"As I explained before, reclaiming this world takes time." Ambrose said. "The right steps need to be taken. I don't want to rush it and make mistakes."

"I can be of more use, father." Bryant said. "I can reduce our enemies to rubble."

"You're already fulfilling an important task." Ambrose replied. "Without our immortality, our reign would end before it can truly begin. I want to secure our legacy for the coming centuries, not mere decades."

"When are we going to hear the rest of the plan?" Harper asked bored. "I'm over our little fishing trip. I want to have some fun."

"Patience, dear." Ambrose said with a smile.

"That really isn't one of my virtues." Harper replied.

"Do you have any virtues?" Bryant remarked.

"You're right, I'm mostly a vice girl." Harper replied with a wink.

"All of that will change once our goals have been reached." Ambrose said. "After all, you will be royalty then. Now eat up and get some sleep. We're almost there."

Ambrose rose from his chair and left the room. Harper and Bryant finished their meal in silence and then retreated to their cabins. Bryant took a long steamy shower and dropped down on his bed to get some sleep. The closer they got to their goal, the more worried he became. First there was just him and his father, then came Harper and Arthur, now even more mysterious siblings were out there. He needed to prove himself. He had a purpose, he had importance, and he was not going to hand it over to someone less deserving. Especially not to a weak traitor like Arthur.

Despite his troubled mind, Bryant eventually drifted away until Harper knocked and entered his room. "Get dressed." She said. "Father wants to see us on deck."

After she left, Bryant got up and quickly changed into some fresh clothes. He followed her upstairs and joined his father on the top deck. Ambrose stood at the front of the yacht with the Staff of Magnus in his hand. The stone on the top was glowing brightly.

"We're here." Ambrose said.

"I don't see anything." Harper noted.

"It sunk to the ocean floor after it was destroyed, stupid." Bryant remarked as he rolled his eyes.

"So we've going to dive down?" Harper asked.

"Not quite." Ambrose replied.

Ambrose held out the staff and started chanting in an ancient langue that sounded strangely familiar to Bryant. Storm clouds gathered and lighting sparked around them. Waves crashed against the yacht as an enormous whirlpool opened. Suddenly the towers of a ruined city rose up. Bryant watched in amazement as an entire island was lifted from the bottom of the ocean. In the middle of the island stood the withered ruins of a once magnificent city.

When the entire island was surfaced, the weather calmed and Ambrose dropped the staff. He stumbled and Bryant caught him before he fell. "That look a lot of energy." Ambrose said panting.

"You did it, daddy." Harper said excited.

"Are you alright?" Bryant asked.

"I'll be fine." Ambrose replied. "It has been so long since I saw those towers. They were beautiful once. We will make sure they will be again."

Xxx

In the underwater cavern, Billie and the others were about to leave with a teleportation potion when the entire cavern started trembling. Billie lost her balance and tripped into Nick, though he caught her in his arms. When the trembling stopped, she noticed he was smiling at her, so she quickly got on her feet tried to ignore him. Why did he have to be so annoying?

"So you are falling for me after all." Nick remarked.

"I tripped." She replied annoyed. "And seriously, lamest line ever."

"What the hell just happened?" Duncan asked.

"I felt it." Ridley replied as he looked up to the surface. "The entire ocean felt it. Atlantis has risen."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Nathan asked.

"A very bad thing." Billie and Duncan replied in unison as they exchanged concerned looks.

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Chosen Chapter 13: From the Deep

Part 6

Xxx

Through a teleportation potion, Billie and the others appeared in the living room of the Chosen residence. When they were in the underwater cavern, they had felt a deep tremble across the entire ocean. According to Ridley, it could only mean one thing. The legendary island of Atlantis had risen from the deep. It was the only place where Auger Shells could be found, which were exactly what Ambrose and his evil offspring needed to attain immortality.

Violet and Arthur came running in from the kitchen, having heard the commotion. "You're back." Violet said with a mix of relief and concern. "What happened?"

"Something bad." Duncan said.

"Did you find the sea hag?" Violet asked.

"Yeah, but she's not the problem." Billie said. "We know what Ambrose is after, and he has found the place where he can find it."

"Where?" Arthur asked.

"Atlantis." Ridley said.

"Atlantis?" Arthur asked confused. "It's one of the ancient wizard cities, but how does it help Ambrose? It was destroyed."

"Not completely." Ridley explained. "The ruins sunk to the bottom of the seas, where they remained ever since. Our community believes those ruins to be cursed. Dark magic lingers there."

"And so do Auger Shells." Duncan added.

"So Ambrose sought Atlantis to get the shells." Violet said. "But how? I thought it was lost."

"The staff." Arthur concluded. "It has to be. It was forged by a powerful wizard, so it must be able to locate similar sources of magic."

"Great, so we got the how and why, very interesting, but how are we going to stop him?" Nathan asked impatiently.

"We should just vanquish him and his brats." Nick remarked before looking at Arthur. "Sorry, no offense."

"None taken." Arthur replied. "If my father is about to kill innocents, we don't have a choice."

"Don't we?" Billie asked with a frown. "I mean, I want to believe you, but can we?"

"Billie, stop." Violet said. "Arthur has done nothing wrong. I cast a spell to prove he's not being controlled by his father."

"You did?" Billie asked. "And you trust him?"

"With my life." Violet said determined.

"Then I do as well." Billie said as she nodded understandingly. "I'm sorry, Arthur, I hated having to doubt you."

"Me too." Duncan added. "We just could not ignore the possibility."

"Don't worry about it." Arthur replied. "I understand you wanting to protect your friend. I wasn't even sure of myself for a while."

"It's good to know you're on our side." Billie said. "Because I think we're going to need you. Do you have any idea how we can stop your father?"

"Can we please just call him Ambrose?" Violet asked uncomfortably.

"Or we could call him your future father-in-law." Nick suggested with a smile.

"Shut up." Billie replied. "We need a way to stop Ambrose."

"With the staff, he is nearly invincible." Arthur said. "We need to get it away from him if we want to stand a chance."

"Anything we can do about his illusions?" Duncan asked.

"We tried to make some potions for that, but they don't really work." Violet admitted. "It's tricky."

"Just remember that illusions can fool all senses but touch." Arthur said.

"Great, so when we think we're in an illusion, we'll just throw a rock at it or something." Nathan remarked. "Good plan."

"It's better than nothing." Duncan replied with a shrug.

"What about daddy's little villains?" Billie asked.

"Bryant can control the earth, while Harper can manipulate electricity." Arthur said. "She is also slightly psychotic, so be careful. I don't think either of them can cast illusions though."

"And what about Nadia?" Ridley asked. "Every moment we spent discussing plans, her life is at stake."

"Ambrose probably has her and the others at his mansion." Arthur reasoned. "The entire place is cloaked by powerful magic, so we won't find it."

"I bet Bryant and Harper know where it is." Duncan said. "If we can get one of them away from Ambrose, we can force it out of them."

"Nice thinking." Billie said. "If anyone gets a chance to interrogate them, take it."

"We got enough potions to take out an entire army." Violet said as she revealed a couple of bags filled with glass potion bottles.

"How do we find the island?" Nathan asked. "We don't have a mythical staff to guide us."

"I know exactly where it is." Ridley said. "Teleport me into the sea and then track me again. I'll lead you straight to it."

"Great, then let's not waste any more time." Billie said.

Violet divided the potions among the group while Arthur teleported Ridley to the beach. The twins worked together to telepathically track his movement and when he stopped, they all teleported to the lost city to confront Ambrose.

Xxx

After anchoring in a small bay, Ambrose and his children spiraled onto the rocky shores of Atlantis. There were some remnants of an ancient harbor, though most of the smaller buildings had either been destroyed or been worn down underwater. A few fish were floundering on the rocks, having been brought to the surface with the island.

"Now what?" Harper asked.

"Now we find the Auger Shells." Bryant replied. "And get our immortality."

Ambrose did not respond. Instead he looked up at the ruined towers of the city. Standing on the island again brought back many memories. Once he had reclaimed this world, he would make Atlantis magnificent once more. Perhaps he would even make it his capitol.

"Father." Bryant asked carefully. "Where should we go?"

"The staff will lead us." Ambrose said. "The shells would have been kept in a vault with other magical artifacts."

Ambrose held up the staff and tapped the ground several times. The staff began to glow and pointed to the largest tower in the middle of the city. Ambrose smiled and started walking while his children followed.

"What the hell happened to this place anyway?" Harper asked. "I mean, I know it was destroyed by magic, but what happened exactly?"

"Centuries ago, Atlantis was the center of magic." Ambrose explained. "One of the most advanced cities in the world. The wizards here wanted to share their knowledge, so they invited witches to come here to expand their powers."

"I take it that was a mistake." Bryant noted.

"It was. I advised them against it." Ambrose replied. "Wizards are more powerful, more talented. Witches could never become our equals. The royals of Atlantis did not agree, and it let to their downfall, and the destruction of our race."

"What do you mean?" Bryant asked.

"It's all connected, son." Ambrose replied. "When the witches of Atlantis tapped into a power they could not control, they unleashed dark magic that destroyed the city. The Source of All Evil, who felt threatened by us long before, took advantage of our weakness and declared war. One by one, our cities fell and our race was nearly exterminated."

"So the witches are to blame." Bryant said. "I knew I hated them for a reason."

"I don't blame the witches." Ambrose replied. "Blaming them is like blaming a monkey for being a dumb animal. No, I blame the royals. They should have known better."

"Well, they paid for their mistake." Harper remarked casually. "Look at what's left of them."

"What's done is done." Ambrose said. "We're here."

The Staff of Magnus was glowing brightly as Ambrose stopped in front of the large tower. They were standing in a large square. Ambrose tapped the staff on the ground and the large stone doors of the towers trembled. Symbols began glowing as the doors reacted to the staff and slowly opened.

Ambrose smiled and walked inside. The grand hall of the tower was well-preserved, likely sustained by the powerful magic that was used to build it.

"What are those?" Harper asked.

Ambrose looked ahead and saw a large group of statues standing in the middle of the hall. The trio moved closer to take a better look. The statues looked perfect, life-like in their expression. Bryant reached out and touched one. He closed his eyes and focused. After a moment, his eyes shot open with a shocked expression.

"These are not simple statues." Bryant said determined.

"I suspected as much." Ambrose replied as he looked at the statue in the middle of the room. It was a statue of a young man wearing a circlet around his forehead. His hands were folded together and he was kneeling, like he was praying. Ambrose balled his fist and resisted the urge to shatter the statue.

"What happened here?" Harper asked.

"It doesn't matter." Ambrose replied as he turned away from the statue. "We came here to retrieve the shells. Let's move."

Xxx

Through a swirl of blue spirals, Violet and Arthur appeared on the rocky shores of an island. A moment later, the others appeared through teleportation potions. Ridley appeared from the water and the others handed him his clothes and the bracelet that granted him his legs. Violet turned around and looked at the city ruins in front of her. She could imagine how beautiful it had once been, but now it was just creepy.

"Amazing." Arthur whispered. "And so sad."

"Are you okay?" Violet asked as she took his hand in hers.

"I think so." Arthur replied. "Being confronted with the past always stings. The wizards lost so much. This place is a graveyard."

"What happened here was a tragic accident." Violet said. "But now we have a chance to prevent another tragedy."

"You're right." Arthur said determined.

"Alright, where now?" Billie asked as she stepped forward.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but my bet is on the big tower over there." Nick said as he pointed at the largest tower in the city.

"And we should trust your gut feeling?" Billie asked with a frown.

At that moment, the island trembled and strange symbols began glowing on the tower. They heard stone doors shifting open. Nick smiled at Billie and she rolled her eyes. Instead of arguing, Billie started heading toward the tower and the rest followed.

A little while later, Violet and the others found the entrance of the tower and headed inside. They walked past a group of strange statues and entered a hallway with several flights of stairs spiraling in different directions. Violet noted Arthur had fallen behind and was staring at the statues.

"What's wrong?" Violet asked.

"I'm not sure." Arthur replied. "There is something about those statues."

"We should split up." Duncan said, having not heard Arthur. "Ambrose and the others could be anywhere, and once they have what they need, they will simply teleport out."

"No, they can't." Arthur replied. "There is thick magic in the air. Teleporting in the center of the city is impossible."

"That's at least one advantage." Billie said. "Alright, there are seven of us, so let's split up in two groups. Violet, Arthur and I will go left. Duncan, Ridley and the twins go right."

"Just be careful." Duncan replied as he and his group headed to the right set of stairs.

"Yeah, you too." Billie said before turning to Arthur. "Are you sure you're up for this?"

"Wait, you're still doubting him?" Violet asked defensively.

"No, that's not what I meant." Billie replied. "I mean, are you sure you're ready to face your father?"

"I am." Arthur said determined.

"Good." Billie replied as she pointed to the stairs on the left. "Because my gut feeling tells me he is waiting for us at the top."

Xxx

On the other side of the tower, Duncan, the twins and Ridley were running up the stairs. When they reached another floor, they stopped to take a look around. The wizards had to be around here somewhere, but the tower was as huge as a skyscraper. Sadly, the wizards had not invented magical elevators.

"We're just running aimlessly." Nathan said.

"Can't you track the wizards like you tracked me?" Ridley asked.

"It doesn't work like that." Nick replied. "We had to focus on you first. We never met them."

"Time to change that." A voice sounded.

Duncan turned around, though before he or the others could make a move, they were all struck by bolts of lightning and were thrown back across the hall. A redhead came down the stairs with an amused smile. Electricity sparked between her fingers and Duncan felt numb from the shock, making it difficult to move.

"All you boys come here for little old me?" She asked.

"Damn, she's hot." Nick remarked. "I wasn't expecting that."

"Harper, I take it?" Duncan asked.

"Daddy sent me to keep you preoccupied." Harper said. "He sensed you the moment you arrived. I didn't mind, though. I like playing with cute guys. And now I've got four all to myself."

"You're insane." Duncan replied.

"And we're definitely not interested." Nathan added.

"Speak for yourself." Nick remarked.

Harper smiled as she fired another bolt of lightning and all four of them cried out in pain as electricity coursed through them. She was clearly enjoying torturing them, as she laughed manically. Duncan had enough. He astral projected behind her and conjured an athame, which he raised to her throat.

"Game over, crazy." Duncan said.

"Hardly." Harper replied as she grabbed the blade and sent a shockwave through it.

The shock forced Duncan to retreat to his physical body. At the same time, the twins got up and threw potions at Harper, though she zapped them before they could hit. Suddenly Ridley appeared next to her and lifted her off the ground with one arm.

"Where is Nadia?" he screamed at her.

Harper grabbed his arm and sent a surge of lightning through his body, though Ridley shrugged it off and threw her into a wall, knocking her unconscious.

"Okay, I think I prefer blondes after all." Nick said.

"Ridley, how did you do that?" Duncan asked.

"Merfolk are very resistant." Ridley replied with a shrug. "Besides, she took Nadia from me. She had it coming."

"Now we can interrogate her and find Nadia and the others." Nathan said.

"We don't have time." Duncan replied. "Try reading her mind."

"We can't do that." Nick said.

"You also thought you couldn't track Ridley." Duncan noted.

"You put way to much faith in us." Nathan said somewhat troubled. "Don't you know it will only make it more difficult when I let you down?"

"We're not having this talk now." Duncan replied.

Nathan nodded and joined hands with his brother. They both placed a finger on Harper's forehead and focused. After a little zap due to static electricity, they let go and stood up.

"We got the mansion." Nathan said. "It's just outside of San Francisco. The merfolk are being kept in the basement."

"Did you see Nadia?" Ridley asked hopefully.

"Yeah, she is fine." Nick replied. "If we get out of the tower, we can use potions to get there."

"We can't leave the others." Duncan said.

"Look, if we free the merfolk, Ambrose's plan will fail." Nathan said. "The others can take care of themselves. You believed in me, so believe in that."

"You're right." Duncan said before looking over at Harper with a frown. "What are we going to do about her though?"

xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Chosen Chapter 13: From the Deep

Part 7

Xxx

With each step they took up the stairs of the tower, Violet felt more uneasy. She knew who was waiting for them at the top, but she had no idea what to expect. Ambrose terrified her in more ways than one, especially due to his connection to Arthur. He was nothing like his father, he was good and kind, but she knew Ambrose would never give up on his son. He would do anything in his power to corrupt Arthur and tear them apart. She could not let that happen.

"We're almost at the top." Billie said as they slowed down their pace.

"Remember what we talked about." Arthur said. "Anything we see up there can be an illusion."

"Got it." Billie replied. "Our first priority is getting the Auger Shells. Without them, their entire plan falls apart."

"Something tells me it's not going to be that easy." Violet said.

When they reached the top of the stairs, they walked through an archway and were caught in a flash of light. When the light faded, they were standing in front of the tower, except everything was different. The city was no longer in ruins, but was filled with people going about their business like it was an ordinary day.

"An illusion." Arthur said.

"Yeah, but of what?" Billie asked.

"Look at their clothes." Violet replied as she saw a woman in a beautiful ancient dress holding a bunch of flowers. "This is Atlantis the way it used to be."

"Why is he showing us this?" Billie asked.

At that moment, the earth trembled and the sky turned dark. The illusionary people stopped and looked up. When explosions sounded in the distance, the people panicked and began running. A wave of purple energy coursed through the streets, destroying buildings and incinerating people at it hit them. Violet screamed as she saw a young woman and her child being wiped away in front of her. She reached out, but Arthur stopped her.

"It's not real." He assured her.

"But it happened." Violet said. "This how Atlantis was destroyed."

Lighting crashed down from the sky and buildings erupted in fire. The doors of the tower opened and people ran inside for shelter. In the distance, a purple glow began to expand, destroying everything it touched.

"We should go inside." Billie said. "Whatever Ambrose wants us to see, I bet it's in there."

Billie began running for the tower and Violet and Arthur followed. When they were inside, the doors closed and they saw a large group of people gathered in the middle of the hall.

"What is happening?" A scared woman asked.

"It happened at the academy." A man screamed. "The witches, they summoned a dark power. They are going to destroy us all."

"We're going to die!" Another woman screamed.

At that moment, a young man with black hair and olive skin headed down the stairs, followed by several guards. He was wearing a circlet around his forehead. When the people saw him, they called him a prince and begged him to save them.

"Open the gate." The prince ordered. "We must get as many people in here as we can. The tower's magic will shield us."

The prince headed for the gate, through before he could open it, the island trembled and a large explosion sounded. The prince was thrown back from the gate and large cracks appeared in the walls. As his guards helped him up, a stream of purple energy pierced the wall and incinerated one of them. At the same time, the floor erupted and water began pouring into the tower.

"Ever the tower cannot save us!" Someone screamed.

"The island is sinking!" Another person yelled. "We're doomed."

"Everyone gather around me." The prince said as he headed to the middle of the hall. "Our island might be lost, but we can still survive."

"How?" A woman holding a crying baby asked.

"My magic can preserve us and the tower until our city can be saved." The prince said. "We must have faith that the other great cities will come to our rescue."

"I won't wait and pray for a miracle." A man screamed. "I will take my chances."

"No, wait." The prince said. "It's too late."

The man ignored him and grabbed his wife before running outside through the large crack in the wall. Several people decided to follow him, while others remained inside and gathered around the prince. When everyone had decided, the prince waved his hand and the wall was magically sealed again. Screams sounded from the outside as the destruction neared.

"Be strong." The prince said. "This is not our end."

The prince closed his eyes and he folded his hands. A moment later, his eyes shot open and they glowed green. The ancient wizards around him all turned to stone. The prince fell to his knees as his magic poured into the floor and walls, strengthening them. With the last of his power gone, the prince turned to stone. The destruction neared and everything was engulfed in light.

When the light faded, the illusion had ended and Violet and the others were standing on the top floor of the tower. Ambrose and Bryant stood across from them. Violet felt sick having to witness the destruction of an entire city like that.

"Enjoyed the show?" Ambrose asked.

"What was the point?" Billie asked.

"To show you the truth." Ambrose replied. "You witches destroyed this marvelous city and we wizards payed the price. Help from other cities never came, as the Source declared war on us. This single event led to our destruction."

"What happened was a tragic accident." Arthur said. "It's doesn't excuse what you're trying to do. Killing others to bring back our kind is wrong."

"They are irrelevant." Bryant remarked.

"They are innocents." Violet said.

"As were the wizards living here." Ambrose replied. "We were the greatest race of all, and we will be again. These sacrifices are needed."

"We're going to stop you." Billie said determined.

"You can try." Bryant replied.

"Billie, the staff." Arthur whispered.

Billie nodded and held out her hand, trying to pull the Staff of Magnus from Ambrose's hands. Ambrose smirked and tightened his grip, sending a shockwave through the hall and throwing them off their feet.

"Okay, that didn't work." Billie remarked.

"Let me try." Violet said.

Violet got up and raised her hands, attempting to stop time. While Bryant slowed down and became frozen, Ambrose was unaffected. "As long as I have the staff, your powers won't work on me." He said as he used the staff to unfreeze Bryant. "Get the shells."

Bryant nodded and ran away. "I got him." Billie called out and ran after him.

Ambrose raised the staff and fired a bolt of lightning at her, though she levitated and did a summersault to avoid it. Before he could fire again, Violet grabbed a potion and threw it at him, which exploded and gave Billie enough time to escape.

"It's not too late to stop this." Arthur said. "We can find a peaceful way to bring back the wizards. Nobody needs to die."

"That's where you're wrong, son." Ambrose replied. "This world will be ours. All those that stand in our way will be crushed."

"I see." Arthur said disappointed. "I knew your methods were wrong, but I still thought that your motives were noble. You really are a monster."

"I'm doing this for the sake our or race, our family." Ambrose replied.

"I don't want to be a part of your family." Arthur said.

"In time, you will change your mind." Ambrose replied.

"He won't." Violet said angrily. "Arthur is nothing like you. He could never be as evil as you."

"This is a family matter, witch." Ambrose warned her as he raised the staff. "Stay out of it."

"Violet is my family." Arthur said as he took her hand and stepped in front of her in a defensive stance. "I love her, and I will always choose her over you."

"You would choose a witch over your own blood?" Ambrose asked.

"I would." Arthur said. "And if you want to hurt her, you will have to kill me first."

Ambrose glared at them and the staff in his hand began to glow. Violet was scared he would kill them and squeezed Arthur's hand. Arthur, on the other hand, seemed confident and she wondered how he could stay so calm. After a tense moment of silence, Ambrose lowered the staff.

"It seems I underestimated your feelings for the witch." Ambrose said. "Still, it doesn't change anything. She will die and you will take your rightful place at my side. I can wait."

The air around Ambrose rippled and he disappeared from their sight. When he was gone, Violet felt like she was finally able to breathe again. She hugged Arthur in relief. It seemed that Ambrose was still not ready to give up on his son, which had saved their lives for now.

Xxx

Billie ran after Bryant down a long hall. She feared she had made a mistake leaving Arthur and Violet behind with Ambrose, but she didn't have time to worry about it. Stopping Bryant from getting the Auger Shells was important. If the wizards succeeded, the merfolk would be killed and they would become immortal. She could not let that happen.

When Bryant noticed Billie was following him, he used his power to topple two pillars at either side of the hall. Billie ducked to avoid one and leaped over the other. She then held out her hand and threw Bryant off his feet. He rolled over the floor and hid behind a pillar.

"You're not stopping me." Bryant called out. "This is too important. I can't fail him."

Bryant stomped his foot on the floor, causing the floor to tremble and collapse. Billie stopped at the edge. The distance was too far to jump and it was a long way down.

"You forget I can control the earth?" Bryant asked smugly. "This entire tower is made of stone."

"You're awfully cocky." Billie remarked. "Forgot I can levitate?"

Bryant's smile disappeared and he ran ahead. Billie stepped back and leaped over the chasm. Even by levitating, she barely made it across. She ran after Bryant until she reached the end of the hall. There was a huge stone door, which had been shattered into pieces. She went inside and saw she was standing a huge chamber filled with artifacts. Bryant was at the back, standing in front of an altar. There was a large golden trident on the altar, surrounded by several Auger Shells. When he reached for them, Billie waved her hand and threw him back.

"Sorry, no immortality for you today." Billie said. "Those things have to be destroyed."

Billie waved her hand and unleashed a wave of telekinetic energy at the shells. However, Bryant slammed his fist on the ground and a wall of rocks rose from the floor to protect them. He then magically lifted a statue and threw it at Billie. Billie held out her hand and stopped the statue midair. Bryant then clenched his fist and the statue shattered, throwing Billie as she shielded herself. The shards caused several cuts and bruises on her arms.

"I'm not letting you stand in my way." Bryant said determined. "I will restore our kind and make my father proud."

"Desperate much?" Billie asked. "Doesn't daddy love you enough?"

Bryant glared at her and used his power to lift another statue. He held it over Billie and planned to crush her with it. Before he could, someone grabbed his shoulder and turned him around, punching him in the face. Bryant fell down and Billie rolled away to avoid the statue as it fell. She looked up and saw Nick standing over Bryant.

"The shells." Nick said.

Billie nodded and waved her hand, unleashing a wave of telekinetic energy and destroying the wall around the shells. She then released another wave and destroyed the shells.

"No!" Bryant screamed.

"It's over, dude." Nick replied. "The others are already underway to free the merfolk. You lost."

"You will pay for this." Bryant hissed.

Bryant slammed his fist on the floor and it crumbled underneath him, giving him the chance to escape to the floor below. Nick ran over to Billie and helped her up. As much as she hated to admit it, he had saved her life.

"Are you okay?" Nicks asked as he saw her injuries.

"Just a few scratches." Billie replied casually. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I figured you would screw up and need my help." Nick remarked. "So how about a thank you?"

Billie wanted to punch the arrogant smile of his face, but instead she kissed him. When the kiss ended, she realized it had been a mistake. A stupid impulse. Not just because he was a jerk, but also because he was dating Darcy. She knew it could never happen again. When Nick opened his mouth to say something, she immediately stopped him.

"Not a word. This never happened." Billie warned him as she turned around and started walking away. "Let's just find the others and get out of here."

Xxx

Duncan and the others appeared in front of Ambrose's mansion through a teleportation potion. As they approached the door, two statues came to life, though Duncan quickly destroyed them with bursting balls.

"Quite a security system." Nathan noted.

"Yeah, let's keep an eye out for other surprises." Duncan replied. "You said they were in the basement, right?"

"Right." Nathan said.

"Then let's move." Ridley said impatiently. "I have to find Nadia."

The others nodded and they headed inside. Duncan was amazed by the luxury in the mansion. He realized they could probably learn a lot from snooping around, though he realized there wasn't time. Getting the merfolk to safety was more important. They headed to the basement and found a giant tank of water in the middle. Several merfolk were swimming around inside, including a beautiful blonde girl.

"Nadia!" Ridley called out as he ran over.

"Ridley." The blonde replied as they reached for each other through the glass. "I knew you would find me, my love."

"I had help." Ridley said. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Nadia said. "But being trapped like this is horrible, it's so small and confining. It's suffocating. You need to get me out of here."

"I wonder if goldfish feel like that." Nathan remarked softy, at which point Duncan poked him with his elbow.

"Hold on." Ridley said.

Ridley took a step back and hit the tank with his fist. The class cracked and then shattered, causing a wave of water to pour out along with the merfolk. Ridley picked up his love and carried her in his arms as they shared a passionate kiss. The other merfolk thanked them and Duncan used potions to teleport them all back into the ocean.

"What about us?" Nadia asked. "We lost the other bracelet, so we can't be together on land."

"I don't care where we are, as long as we're together." Ridley replied. "I'm never leaving you again."

"Don't worry." Duncan said as he looked at the bracelet. "I think we can come up with a spell to replicate the bracelet's effect. Maybe on a couple of rings?"

"That sounds perfect." Ridley replied with a smile.

xxx


	8. Chapter 8

Chosen Chapter 13: From the Deep

Part 8

Xxx

Furious and disappointed with himself, Bryant headed back to the yacht on the shores of Atlantis. He lost his chance at immortality and failed his father, which meant his already short life might end even sooner. He couldn't believe he was beaten by a stupid witch and a half-breed. If his father would spare him and give him another shot, he would make that warlock scum pay for breaking his nose. Nervously, Bryant entered the yacht and found his father sitting in the longue area. He kneeled and threw himself at his mercy.

"Forgive me, father." Bryant pleaded. "The shells were destroyed."

"I know." Ambrose replied. "Don't worry. We'll find another way."

"You're not angry with me?" Bryant asked surprised.

"Not angry, just disappointed." Ambrose replied. "I expected more. Instead, you were defeated by a witch and a warlock and forced to flee."

"I will do better, I swear." Bryant said.

"I'm confident that you will." Ambrose replied. "You're not the only one who made mistakes today. I underestimated the witches as well. Especially the one who stole my son's heart. She will have to be dealt with."

"Forgive me for asking, but why didn't you kill them?" Bryant asked. "With the staff, you could have easily wiped them out."

"If I had killed the witches now, Arthur would have never accepted me." Ambrose explained. "No, I need another way to deal with them. Luckily, I already have a plan in motion."

"What is it?" Bryant asked.

"You will learn when the time is right." Ambrose replied. "Now where is your sister?"

"I'm here, daddy." Harper said as she entered the yacht. She looked roughed up and her eyes were red, meaning she had been crying. Bryant had never seen her cry, or display any type of normal human emotion for that matter.

"What happened to you?" Bryant asked. "You look horrible."

"They took my powers." Harper said with a mixture of anger and despair. "They cast one of their little spells and left me powerless. Please, daddy, tell me you can get them back for me."

"I wish I could, darling." Ambrose replied. "But a spell like that can only be reversed by the one who cast it."

Harper fell silent as his words sunk it. Then she began screaming and kicking the furniture in a hysteric fit of rage, like a small child throwing a tantrum. After letting her vent, Ambrose waved his hand and Harper collapsed into one of the chairs, peacefully asleep. Ambrose got up and stroked her hair like a concerned father. Bryant watched in silence, bitter about the special treatment. What did he have to do to be treated as a good son?

"Don't be jealous." Ambrose noted without looking up.

"I'm not." Bryant lied.

"Harper is a difficult child. She needs special care." Ambrose explained. "I meant it when I said I expected more from you. You have much potential. I'm counting on you to be my right hand, that's why I'm so hard on you."

"Do you mean that?" Bryant asked surprised. "I thought Arthur…"

"All of my children have an important role to fulfill." Ambrose replied as he got up. "You have different parts to play, but you're all still my children."

"Thank you, father." Bryant said. "I will make you proud."

With his mind set at ease, Bryant retreated to his cabin to tend to his broken nose. It still stung, but it hurt less now that he knew he hadn't lost his father's trust. He would do anything to ensure his dreams for their family. He still had a purpose, and now he had a new goal, to make those who humiliated him suffer.

Xxx

The following evening, Billie was standing at the bar, waiting for her order. It was a relief to know the wizards were defeated and the merfolk were safe, but she knew the fight wasn't over. At the moment, however, that was the least of her worries, as her mind kept going back to the kiss. She regretted it, or at least felt like she should. All she knew was that she felt guilty. When the bartender handed her a couple of drinks, she returned to the table she shared with Duncan and Nathan.

"I think we deserve a toast." Duncan said as he held up his glass. "One for us, zero for the wizards."

"What kind of score card are you keeping?" Nathan asked. "They still got the staff, which means they're practically unbeatable."

"I'm trying not to think about that." Duncan replied. "At least we saved some innocents, speaking of which…"

Duncan looked at the door and Billie followed his gaze. Ridley and Nadia entered the bar and waved before coming over. They were both wearing the rings Duncan had enchanted for them and they looked like regular mortals, who were very much in love.

"Hey." Billie said as they sat down. "So how are you adapting to life on land?"

"It's strange, but I think I can get used to it." Nadia replied. "I love all the clothes and shoes, but I don't really know what to wear."

"Don't worry, every girl has that problem." Billie assured her. "I'll take you shopping."

"That would be great." Nadia replied with a smile.

"Don't spend too much, or I might have to get a second job." Ridley remarked.

"You got a job?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah, at a local factory." Ridley replied. "We sold some of our underwater treasure so we could get a small apartment, but we'll still need to work for a living."

"And we need to save up for the wedding." Nadia added happily. "Ridley asked me as soon as we got the enchanted rings."

"That's great, congratulations." Billie said.

"We'll need to toast to that." Duncan added.

"I wish I could." Billie quickly said. "But I really need to get going. You guys have fun and I'll remember to save the date."

Billie handed the others some cash for a round of drinks and quickly left. With her own love life a train wreck, she wasn't exactly in the mood to celebrate an engagement. She headed outside and stopped in front of the bar to find her keys. She could tell someone was standing behind her.

"What, were you waiting for me to leave?" Billie asked as she turned around and faced Nick.

"What if I was?" Nick replied.

"Then I'd tell you to go see your girlfriend instead." Billie said as she started walking.

"She's not my girlfriend exactly." Nick said as he followed her. "I don't do the steady thing."

"Does she know that?" Billie asked with a frown.

"I guess." Nick replied. "Look, does it really matter? Obviously there is something between us." He grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Don't tell me you don't feel it."

"It doesn't matter." Billie said as she freed herself and kept walking. "It's not happening again."

"Oh come on." Nick called out frustrated. "Why don't you just give in to what you want?"

"Who says I want you?" Billie replied as she turned to face him.

"You do." Nick said. "I can tell. The way you roll your eyes at me when I say something, or watch me when you think I'm not looking. And that kiss…"

Nick caressed her arm and she held her breath. Their bodies moved closer and their lips almost touched. He stopped right before they connected and she almost gave in. She knew he was playing her, but she felt something that she hadn't felt in a while, excitement. It was like a magnet drawing her to him. She wanted to give in and forget everything around her. And so she did.

Xxx

In the ruins of Atlantis, Violet appeared in a puff of smoke through a teleportation potion. She had hoped that she never had to return to the ghost town, but she should have known better. As she headed to the tower, she looked around at the destruction and remembered the illusion Ambrose had cast. This was once a beautiful city filled with innocent families. It was a tragedy what happened here, but it didn't excuse Ambrose's actions. He just a madman who craved power. She was proud at Arthur for standing up to him.

Violet reached the tower and went inside. As she suspected, Arthur was standing in the middle of the hall with Ben, one of his colleagues from Magic School. They were studying the statues.

"I figured I'd find you here." Violet said.

"Violet." Arthur said surprised. "Sorry, I should have told you first. There's just so much to discover here."

"Is the island safe?" Violet asked.

"Yeah, we checked everything." Ben informed her. "Headmaster Leo asked the Elders to cast a protective spell around it, so ensure mortals won't find it."

"What are you hoping to find?" Violet asked.

"We just want to study the city, figure out what happened exactly." Ben replied.

"And find a way to free them." Arthur added as he looked at the statues, which were actually the ancient wizards turned to stone.

"Any luck?" Violet asked.

"Not yet. We tried every spell and potion at Magic School." Arthur replied saddened.

"I'm taking some of the stuff we found back to the school for study." Ben said. "I'll talk to you later."

"Of course. Thanks for coming." Arthur replied.

Ben nodded, before grabbing his stuff and leaving the tower. Violet waited until he was gone. She noticed Arthur was looking at the petrified prince. She remembered how he had protected his people, hoping they would someday be rescued.

"How are you really?" Violet asked.

"I'm fine." Arthur said. "It's just difficult to see them like this. This is the real legacy of the wizards, not Ambrose's twisted ideas. We have to help them."

"I'm sure you will find a way." Violet said confidently. "And I'll help any way I can."

"You're already helping." Arthur replied. "I don't think I could handle all of this, my father, without you. I meant what I said. You are my family."

"And you're mine." Violet said as she hugged him tightly. She knew that all long as they loved and supported each other, they could get through anything. It didn't matter who tried to tear them apart. She would not let them.

Xxx

The End


End file.
